Kripke Memorial
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel and Dean are both doctors at Kripke Memorial Hospital, working in the ER together whilst trying to make their new relationship work. The stress of the job while trying to make time for each other brings tension to the new couple, but can they make it work? Dean/Castiel with other possible pairings. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. Castiel and Dean are both doctors at Kripke Memorial Hospital, working in the ER together whilst trying to make their new relationship work. The stress of the job while trying to make time for each other brings tension to the new couple, but can they make it work? Dean/Castiel with other possible pairings. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Really, an experiment for a new kind of fic. I have many other characters to introduce, but there are enough in the opening chapter. I'm waiting for some inspiration when my _ER_ DVD arrives (which is what inspired me), so I can incorporate the work life into the home life. I really hope you enjoy it! If there are any better titles you could suggest, please do. Other pairings are involved but Cas and Dean are central.

* * *

**Kripke Memorial**

**Chapter One**

Castiel Novak's first patient on this cold Saturday morning was a little girl with appendicitis.

She was just five, and very scared of what was going to happen to her. She was a tiny, little thing, Castiel noticed as he looked at her, like his niece Claire. Her hair, brown and curly, hung in bunches by her tear-soaked face. Her green eyes blinked wildly as she looked around the ER, and her mother sat by her side consoling her. He took the patient file from the main desk and made his way over, sitting by the bed and bringing himself down to the child's level.

Work in the ER was all he'd ever wanted, and he was saving lives by the day, and sometimes not every seriously hurt patient could be saved but that came with the job. What Castiel hadn't expected to come with the job was the amount of hot doctors that seemed to exist around the place.

"Good morning, Lily." He said softly, "My name is Doctor Novak, and I hear you have a little bit of pain in your side. Is that right?"

The little girl nodded slowly, and looked to her hands as she nervously played with her fingers. Castiel had no idea his new boyfriend, Dean Winchester, was watching him from the desk, and if he did, he would've thrown his pager at his head. He didn't like people watching him work. It really unnerved him, no matter who was watching.

"Could you show me where it hurts, honey?"

Lily pointed to her right side and Castiel hummed in thought, nodding and pressing the area gently which earned a groan of pain from her.

"Oh, dear..." He said softly, "Okay, sweetheart, I'm gonna tell you what's going to happen now, alright? I don't want you to be scared."

Jo Harvelle, daughter of the attending physician Ellen Harvelle, and second year resident, placed a chart on the top of the desk and followed Dean's line of sight with a smile. Dean had been fond of Castiel for a while, and now their relationship had become official, Dean was even happier.

"If he notices you watching, he'll freak." She told him, while he never looked away from Castiel.

"I don't care." He said softly, sounding totally loved up, "He's too gorgeous to not look at. He's so great with kids."

"Yeah." Jo replied with a grin, "You guys going out again tonight?"

Dean just nodded as desk clerk Chuck Shurley handed him a file which he opened and began to look at. Nineteen year old female, blood test results back as negative for appendicitis, but instead for a very mild urine infection. Dean huffed slightly as he read it. At least the poor kid wouldn't need surgery.

"Hey there, Chuck." He said as he read through the patient notes.

"Morning, Dean." Chuck replied, answering the phone as it suddenly began to ring, "Kripke Memorial..."

Dean headed over to the nineteen year old as Jo grabbed her own notes from the desk. Dean's patient was a girl named Alex Malone who'd been there for several hours and clearly was ready to go home. With her prescription in hand, Dean approached with his usual award winning smile, making the young girl swoon, as well as her mother.

"Miss Malone?" He asked softly, earning a nod from the girl, "Hi, I'm Doctor Winchester and I've got the results of the urine sample and blood sample that you provided earlier."

"What's the news?" Alex asked, "D-Do I need an operation?"

Dean knew that the kid hated the idea of it because of the look in her eyes, so he sat down next to the bed and made sure he was very quick to reassure both her and her mother that things were okay. Being able to help people had always been Dean's dream, as it had been Castiel's. His whole life he'd cared for others, so that just pushed him towards this career and he was doing a damn good job of it too.

"No, you don't." He told her with a grin, "It's a very mild urine infection, so there's no need for surgery. Here are some antibiotics which Doctor Singer has prescribed and as long as you get some rest and follow the instructions it should be gone in no time. If there are any more problems, like the medication isn't working or anything suggests that you're getting more ill and no better, please come straight back, okay?"

"Thank you." Alex replied, "Am I okay to go now?"

"I'll close the curtains to give you some privacy so you can change and then you're okay to go."

He did as he said he would and returned to the desk, catching a moment with Castiel just for a second. It was rare that the two of them got to talk at work apart from when they were in the doctor's lounge, arriving at work or leaving work, so they both treasured the time they got to speak to each other through the day.

"Hey, gorgeous." Dean whispered, watching Castiel smile softly as his cheeks blushed, "We still on for tonight?"

"God, yes." Castiel said softly, "You still picking me up?"

"I sure am." Dean grinned, "Seven-thirty?"

"Of course." Castiel replied, quickly pecking Dean on the cheek.

Dean's heart fluttered for a moment as he savoured the feel of Castiel's lips against his cheek, and he looked up as the doors burst open, Ellen hurrying in beside Zachariah Adler who was one of the best doctors the hospital had, despite him being a bit of a jerk, both of them helping paramedics Pamela Barnes and Andy Gallagher pushing a severely burned man through the ER.

Dean, Castiel and Jo sprinted to help, while Ellen paged doctors Bobby Singer and Crowley McLeod. Crowley was chief of staff, and a strict man, but fair, and he was known for making deals with his staff so everyone could help each other. Dean and Castiel, forgetting their moment, rushed straight over to help Ellen and Zachariah.

* * *

"God, what a day..." Crowley breathed as he put his coffee mug in the sink in the doctor's lounge, "I've still got three hours to do..."

"Well, at least it's money." Dean replied, watching his superior nod and sigh, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I knew as soon as I saw the burns on that patient that he wouldn't survive an hour in here." The older man said quickly, "He didn't even want to survive. You could see it in his eyes."

"You did your best." Dean told him, "You made the end to his life more comfortable."

That was true. Crowley, Bobby and Zachariah had done everything in their power to keep him comfortable and as pain free as possible, considering the fact they all knew that he wasn't going to make it. Jo had to leave to see to another patient who had inhaled smoke from the fire which the burn victim had come from and Castiel and Dean joined her, but everyone knew the burn victim wouldn't make it.

"It would've been kinder to put a bullet in his head." Crowley said with a sigh, obviously wanting to change the subject, "You taking Castiel out tonight?"

"Yeah." Dean replied with a smile, "You still dating...What's her name? Lilith?"

"Yes. That's one classy woman." Crowley replied, "She's a therapist...And no, before you say anything, she isn't my therapist."

Dean chuckled. Crowley knew him too well. Castiel arrived in the doctor's lounge, obviously very tired, and he smiled at Dean, gently kissing his cheek.

"Where's lover boy taking you tonight then?" Crowley asked with a smirk, earning a laugh from the younger man.

"I'm going to his place for a dinner." Castiel replied, while Crowley raised an eyebrow at the new couple.

"Lovely." He replied, "I'd better go and find Bobby. I need some paperwork from him. Have a good night."

The three said their goodbyes and Crowley left the room, leaving Dean and Castiel with the opportunity to share the kiss they'd been desperate for all day.

"Are you sure you still want to come over for dinner?" Dean asked, "You've still got another hour left before you finish..."

"Look, it'll be five when I finish...I'll get home for five-thirty. Plenty of time to get ready for you to pick me up." Castiel whispered, sliding his arms around Dean's waist, "You're not getting rid of me that easy. I'll see you later."

He kissed Dean tenderly and left the doctor's lounge, while Dean got ready to leave for home. Tonight with Castiel was going to be extra special. He wasn't prepared to lose Castiel, and like his little brother Sam had said, he was the best thing that had happened to Dean in a long time.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
